The basic objective of this study will be to prevent the development, or halt the progression of macular choroidal degeneration in human eyes. Light energy will be used as the primary theraputic modality. The argon laser utilizing a slit-lamp delivery system will be the source of such coagulating light energy. Patients presenting with macular dysfunction secondary to localized (disciform) detachment of the retina and/or retinal pigment epithelium with or without neovascularization intruding from the choroid will be admitted to the study group. Both eyes of each patient will be subjected to several tests of macular function including central visual acuity, color discrimination and a detailed examination of the central 10 degrees of visual field. Each eye will be examined by direct, indirect, and slit-lamp ophthalmoscopy. Color sterioscopic photographs of each macula will be taken and sterio-fluorescein angiography performed. Utilizing these diagnostic procedures the nature and exact location of choroidal leaks or new vessel formation will be determined. Patients suitable for and agreeable to such treatment will receive laser coagulatic to one macula only. Patients receiving such laser coagulation will be followed by the entire battery of macular function tests and fluorescein angiography at frequent intervals. The treated eye will be compared to the untreated eye at 12 and 24 months in terms of macular function and maintenance of normal retinal-choroidal anatomic relationships.